


What is the truth?

by IglooIceTakashi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )





	

Josh fucked Tyler on Tuesday.

Tyler fucked Josh on Friday.

The jerked each other off on Sunday morning.

They both dick each other and take turns.

Ya know because they can do both.

There may of been a under the desk blow job followed by some more kinky shit on Wednesday.

**Author's Note:**

> Please for the love of the all holy and mighty dicks someone please request a story/prompt me something please I want to write @SeadogBootyPine on twitter.
> 
> Thank you for your time.
> 
> Also Joshler is real.


End file.
